tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Walking Dead: Eye of the Beholder
"Eye of the Beholder" is the first episode of season three of the survival horror television series Fear the Walking Dead, and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. The series is a prequel spin-off of the critically acclaimed program The Walking Dead and chronicles the stories of the first days of the zombie apocalypse. The episode was directed by Andrew Bernstein with a script written by Dave Erickson. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, June 4th, 2017 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Maddie, Travis, Nick, Alicia, and Luciana are captured by members of a militia group that maintain a compound near the Mexican border. Maddie and Alicia are separated and brought to the office of the group's leader, Troy Otto. Travis is taken to a latrine where other prisoners are being held. There he finds Nick and Luciana, also imprisoned. Armed guards bring zombies into the area and conducting tests to see how long it takes a recently deceased human to reanimate. In his office, Troy brings Maddie and Alicia tea, and pretends to act like a benefactor. He tells them that they need to be "processed" to determine where they came from, and who might come looking for them. Once he clears them, he will provide them with supplies and send them on their way. Maddie asks him about Travis, and he says nothing more than that he is another part of the facility. The criteria for men is different than it is for women. Maddie and Alicia don't trust Troy, and they begin planning their escape. Down in the latrine, another prisoner named Steven begins talking to Travis. He tells him that he can help him escape into the sewers, but he needs Travis' help to get the ball rolling. A guard named Willy selects Nick to be the next subject in their experiment. Travis stands up does his best to keep the guards' attention on him. He offers himself up as a sacrifice in place of Nick. A scuffle ensues, and the guards decide to bring Travis to a construction pit outside. They cast him into the pit where he is forced to defend himself against walkers. He beats them back using pipes, lengths of rebar and cinder blocks. He even slings a cement block at Willy, but misses him. Meanwhile, Steven, Nick and the ailing Luciana make their escape. They get to a well covering that leads down into the sewers. Nick and Luciana make it down there, but the guards capture Steven. They shoot him several times in the chest. Before dying, he pleads with them to shoot him in the head. Instead, they slice his throat open and throw him into the well and say "Happy hunting". Upstairs, Troy returns to his office and Maddie and Alicia attack him. Maddie jabs a spoon into his eye and holds onto him as a hostage. They make it outside where other members of the militia descend upon them. One of them is Jake Otto, Troy's brother. Jake pleads with Maddie to let his brother go, indicating that he will help them get out of the compound. Alicia finds the sewer grate near where Nick and Luciana are. Steven, now a zombie, attacks the two, but Luciana manages to put him down. Alicia helps them out of the sewer. The infected begin getting into other areas of the facility, forcing an evacuation. Maddie, Nick, and Luciana go with Troy in the back of a jeep. Travis and Alicia escape with Jake in a helicopter. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Fear the Walking Dead was created by Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson. It is a spin-off of the critically acclaimed survival horror series The Walking Dead. * Based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * "FTWD: Eye of the Beholder" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * "Eye of the Beholder" and "The New Frontier" were simultaneously spotlighted on The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests included co-creater Dave Erickson, main cast members Cliff Curtis and Alycia Debnam-Carey. * Actress Mercedes Mason is credited in this episode, but her character, Ofelia Salazar, does not make an appearance. * Actor Colman Domingo is credited in this episode, but his character, Victor Strand, does not make an appearance. * This is the third episode of Fear the Walking Dead directed by Andrew Bernstein. It is his first episode from season three of the series. He previously directed "Shiva" and "North". * This is the fifth episode of Fear the Walking Dead written by series co-creator Dave Erickson. It is his second episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "Monster". * This is the first appearance of Troy Otto. Actor Daniel Sharman becomes a regular cast member on season three of the series beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of Jake Otto. Actor Sam Underwood becomes a regular cast member on season three of the series beginning with this episode. * This is the first appearance of Charlene Daley. She appears next in "The New Frontier". * This is the first appearance of Blake Sarno. He appears next in "The New Frontier". * This is the first and only appearance of Willy. Dies in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Steven. Dies in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder". It also has a humorous contextual reference as Madison Clark jabs a spoon into Troy Otto's eye in this episode. Quotes * Troy Otto: Everyone here dies. See also External Links Category:2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries